Ukyo in the House!
by Akasora-senpai
Summary: Ukyo wins in the Masterchef contest and she gets a chance to go to the White House... with the Martin twins there!


_Author's note: Okay, anyone who doesn't know or like Sushi Pack series please turn away from this fic, because this story consists the characters of it._

**1. Tokyo, Japan.**

She stayed up all night. She couldn't sleep. She tried doing everything, including counting, but still couldn't help.

_ I'm leaving Japan tomorrow… – The brown-haired girl mumbled. She thought about it a few more minutes, and then she softly fell asleep.

The thing she was thinking about was… anyway, we should know about her first. She is absolutely the okonomiyaki girl that we all love – Ukyo Kuonji. The reason she got such a headache was that, one week ago, she got the first prize in the Masterchef contest. Now, with that prize, Ukyo is able to let the world know about her master talent. The prize was a free trip to Washington, the United States. On a tour with other Masterchefs, and she was the only Japanese and represented Japan.

_ I still have got a lot to learn. It's more than just okonomiyaki… – That's what she said before falling asleep.

**2. Boston, the United States.**

_ Cody! Cody! Did you hear the news? – A short, blond-haired with a newspaper shouted and ran towards a boy that looks exactly the same.

_ Yes, Zack. Our mother is going on a live tour in Washington and she is gonna bring us with? – Cody replied.

_ Close. Listen to this, bro. There are gonna be HUNDREDS of masterchefs coming to the White House next week!

_ Exactly the same day that we're gonna arrive at Washington!

_ Yeah. And so we'll have the opportunity to enjoy the flavorful banquet that is made by the MOST wonderful chefs ever… – Zack said with his mouth watering.

_ It's impossible. Our mother's not gonna have a show in the White House… Ooh, this Masterchef's cute! – Cody said while staring at the newspaper.

_ Who is cute?

_ This brown-haired girl. She's the only chef that represents Japan on the Masterchef's tour. She is excellent at okonomiyaki, and her name is Ukyo Kuonji. She's also the youngest, since she's only sixteen. – Cody explained and pointed at the image.

_ So her name is Ucky and she cooks oko… what the what? – Zack looked confused.

_ Her name is Ukyo and she cooks okonomiyaki. Japanese pizza.

_ I don't care what she cooks. I only care about… baby, wanna have hot dinner with me? – Zack asked the image of Masterchef Kuonji.

_ That's it. I'm going back to my room. – Said Cody.

**3. Washington, the United States.**

_ Cory, stop bothering me. The Masterchefs are coming next week, and I can't let them pass me! – Mr. Baxter said.

_ Oh Dad! Don't be worry about them! – Said Cory Baxter.

_ Oh yes! This happens to be my BEST suit ever! – Mr. Martinez, the President of the United States came down the stairs in his "best" suit.

_ I hate it. Too twinkly. – Said his daughter, Sophie Martinez.

_ Come on Sophie. Be serious about this. – Said the President. – The Masterchefs are on their way here and cook for us for a whole week! We should respect the chefs!

_ I know, Mr. President. I'm gonna respect the chefs… especially… the youngest one! – Said Cory while reading the newspaper.

_ The youngest Masterchef… represents Japan… – Sophie snatched the newspaper from Cory's hand and read it aloud. – What a weird name, Ukyo Kuonji! And she cooks weird food to! O… ko… no… mi… ya… ki!

_ Japanese pizza. – Said Mr. Baxter.

_ But… but she's pretty! – Cory jumped into the conversation.

_ Not if I befriend her first! She may teach me some Japanese, because I don't want to go "Konnichiwa" everytime I meat Japanese guests at this White House! – Said Sophie.

_ Not if she becomes my girlfriend first!

_ Okay kids. Go back to your rooms and leave the preparation to the daddies! – Said the President and Mr. Baxter.

**4. Wharf City.**

_ Squeak squeak! – The spicy little ball of mustard screamed.

_ I know Wasabi. I can't believe it either. – Said the purple tuna.

_ Ooh! Ooh! Ben's donuts are the best! I still can't believe he won in the Masterchef contest! It means… – The pink crab, probably Kani Maki, bounced around like crazy.

_ We're going to Washington. Yeah, yeah, I know. – Said the blue octopus with six arms. – Just continue packing, because we're leaving next week!

While the Pack was packing the baggages, the owner of the Green Donut shop, now Masterchef Ben, left a newspaper on the table.

_ Aww! I thought Ben is the youngest Masterchef to go on that tour! – Said Maguro – the purple tuna.

_ What? It means that there's someone younger than him? – Asked Ikura Maki – the orange salmon roe.

_ There is. Look. This female Masterchef Ukyo Kuonji is only sixteen, and she is the only one who comes from Japan. – Maguro continued.

_ Gotta admit she's pretty. – Said Kani.

_ And excellent at… um, does anyone here know what OKONOMIYAKI means?

_ You may simply think about it as a pizza topped with seafood and Japanese sauce! It's delicious, you should try it! – Said Ben.

_ Do you think she's going to like us sushis? – Asked Tako – the octopus.

_ I… don't think so. – Said Maguro, and the group tried to finish packing stuff as fast as they could.

**One week later…**

At the airport.

_ Come Masterchefs! Say hello to USA! – The tour guide talked through a loudspeaker.

_ Whew! After hours of flying, I've finally arrived! Hello USA! – Said Ukyo excitedly as she and the Masterchefs walked in the airport, which was filled with fans and other passengers.

_ SHE'S PRETTY! – Zack Martin, Cory Baxter and tiny Tako Maki said in unison while watching the youngest Masterchef walking by.

**End of chapter 1.**

**Prepare for the next chapter! Muahaha!**


End file.
